A Promise Kept
by Viral Mutt
Summary: *CONTAINS GAME SPOILERS* It's a GarrusXFem!Shepherd one shot that takes place after the reapers has been dealt with. Shepherd searches for Garrus, wondering if he was serious about a promise they made before the final battle.


The gentle crashing of the waves and the warm rays of sunlight brought Shepherd from the darkness. It was brighter than she had expected and she couldn't quite grasp where she was yet. Her eyes fluttered opened, pupils dilating and constricting as they tried to adjust to the over bright light filtered through them. Memories of her final battle with the reapers flooded her mind. The last she remembered was finding out that the catalyst was a child and he controlled the reapers and that the illusive man had been right the whole time about getting control of the reapers. But when it came down to it, the catalyst gave her two choices.  
>She could either destroy the reapers for good or get control of them. Either way she wasn't going to make it out of there alive. And that didn't bother her. Not after seeing almost all her friends die to help the cause and the promise Garrus had made her. She bit back tears at the image of him lying in his blood next to their other squad mate, Liara. So, she stayed good like she always had, even though she wanted nothing more than to kill the reapers every being that had killed. Shepherd limped to where she would sacrifice herself, leaving her essence to control the reapers and force them to leave all the planets for good.<br>The pain was excruciating as bolts of electricity coursed through her body. It wasn't like normal shocks that would've paralyzed her. She was forced to endure the pain for as long as she could. But it was too much as she collapsed on the floor, shocks still reverberating through her nerves and muscles.  
>No.<br>This wasn't the end. Not yet. She was so close and she wasn't going to let the reapers win this. With a final push she grabbed hold of the clamps and kept her hold. Images of her friends she'd been through so much with crossed her mind. The electric shocks finally took a toll on her body as she looked up and shut her eyes, becoming nothing more but a legend to the living. It worked though. Her essence gained controlled of the reapers and formed them to stop what they were doing and return to the dark depths of the universe, destroying the mass relays as well.

"Shit…" Shepherd groaned, finally getting up. She wasn't in any pain and she knew it was because she was dead. Her vision was finally focused enough to where she could recognize objects. Someone was standing off in the distance under a palm tree. There were a few plants she didn't recognize but this didn't hold much interest to her. She wanted to know who the other person was.  
>"I'm both glad and sad to see you here." The familiar drell spoke before finally turning.<br>"Thane!" Shepherd said in shock, though she shouldn't have been. She was there with him in his final moments along with his son. But seeing him felt like a surreal reality. "It's really you….you look great."  
>"Thank you, Shepherd. You do as well." His arms moved to his sides as he turned around completely to face her. "I wanted to see you and thank you for everything you did for me and Koylat, before I returned to my wife." He smiled some, changing his gaze to down the sandy beach. "I'm sure we will see more of each other, but I believe the others are waiting for you." Shepherd looked to where he was looking and when she turned back, he was simply gone.<br>"Thane?" she spun around, looking for him. She didn't waste much time, assuming he went to where Drells went and began walking further down the beach. She rounded a corner and felt a smile slip across her face. Mordin, one of her good friends and the salarian doctor of the Normandy, was kneeling down doing experiments on what looked like a seashell. "I see you're finally getting to do what you wanted."  
>"Yes…seashells providing excellent samples for future experiments." Mordin began and inhaled deeply before straightening up and looking to her. "It's good to see you, Shepherd. Wished it was under better circumstances."<br>"It's good to see you too." She said, shaking hands with him.  
>"Hate to cut this short but…have much research to do. Seashells from here different than own 'heaven'. Besides…don't want to hold you up. Others will likely visit later on in day." He began gathering his equipment and gave her a nod before walking off.<br>"Hey…the female Krogan you helped….she's naming their first kid after you. Wrex isn't pleased though," Shepherd managed to say before he disappeared as Thane had.  
>"I know. I've been keeping a close eye on the Krogans and their comeback. Good pair," he smiled before leaving her alone yet again. Feeling slightly better than before, she continued trudging through the sand, squinting as the sun reflected off the crystal clear water. It was nearly perfect here. The warm sun with a gentle breeze every so often and even the view was great. Occasionally, a cloud would pass over to give her shade as she walked to what looked like a building. It was a seashore type of building with a roof made of palm leaves. She was reminded of when she spoke of always wanting to see one in person. Laughter from inside caused her legs to move forward, entering the door way to see it looked like a bar on the inside. Two turians were at the bar, one of them the tender, and the other drinking.<br>"Looks like we both kept our promise…Garrus." Shepherd said in almost a whisper as she crossed her arms. It was almost too much to see him alive and well, after only just seeing him in a pool of his blood. The memory sent chills down her spine as she sauntered over to him.  
>"Of course. I am a one human kind of turian," Garrus turned in his seat to look at her, happier than ever to be reunited with her again. As soon as he stood up he was greeted with the warmth of her body pressed too him, afraid of letting go. He returned the hug, pulling her closer as they took in the other's presence. Neither had planned on dying but it was better than having to live without the other.<br>"Garrus…I was so scared….when we were hit…I saw you. I saw-" she was cut off as Garrus kissed her deeply, silencing her. The familiar shocks coursed through their bodies until they separated.  
>"It's alright. We beat the reapers and we're together. That's all I could ever want," Garrus said, wiping a lone tear from his mate's face. "I love you."<br>"I love you too, Garrus," she smiled and kissed his mandibles before just resting her head on his lounging clothes.  
>"On a bright note, now that we're dead we don't have to be so care about our DNA. A perk of sorts," he smiled and rested his head against hers, leading out into the warm rays of light. "And maybe NOW we can see what turian and human baby looks like." He added, wrapping his arm around her waist. His gaze turned towards to sparkling sea and let out a pleased sigh.<br>"Glad to know you still think the same," she responded, wrapping her arm around him as she leaned into him, following his gaze. "Our own little paradise it seems. And all we needed to do was die." She smiled and looked up at him. They exchanged looks before leaning in to kiss and plan their afterlife together.


End file.
